I Changed My Mind
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Ryoma had thought about Seishun Academy, it was in fact constantly on his mind while he was in America, and if not by a chance acquaintance...he might have gone there...but one man's words strikes a curious note in him as he somewhat challenges him to beat his son! Well...what can you expect from Ryoma Echizen? Hyotei, be prepared...the Prince of Tennis is coming!


**I Changed My Mind**

**Summary: Ryoma had thought about Seishun Academy, it was in fact constantly on his mind while he was in America, and if not by a chance acquaintance...he **_**might**_** have gone there...but one man's words strikes a curious note in him as he somewhat **_**challenges**_** him to beat his **_**son**_**! Well...what can you expect from Ryoma Echizen? Hyotei, be prepared...the Prince of Tennis is coming...after he makes the tournament at Seishun Academy!**

**Pairing: If there is one...it'll be Yaoi! So...you guys can let me know what curious pairings strike your fancy!**

**Rated: M (I'm not sure if anyone has realized this, but I rate my stories M for not only sexual scenes, but language usage as well, an on that note. I like writing naughty scenes, so...it's a precaution, lol.)**

**Anime: Prince of Tennis (I finally finished it...now...I have to REWATCH IT, and all for this story. 221 episodes…20 minutes long for each episodes...that's...4,420 minutes...divide that by 60 minutes...and, that's 73 hours...divide that by 24 hours in a day and its 3 full days...but, I can't rewatch all those episodes in three days, that would be no sleep, eating, working...nothing...so...divide that by 6 hours instead and it should take me 12 days to finish...hm, that sounds reasonable!)**

**-x-x-x-**

"It'll be fun, going back to Japan, you can attend Seishun Academy, and it's not too far from the shrine!"

Ryoma Echizen watched as his father walked around their place in New York, grabbing things in his haste to pack. Ryoma looked as his mother entered through the front door and gave Nanjiro a grin. She went into full detail about a conversation she just had with some of her friends. Ryoma chose this as the right time to abandon his parents and leave, but he grabbed the school brochure his dad had given him and his tennis bag first and foremost before taking off out the door.

Once out of sight of the apartment, he pulled his racquet out and a tennis ball before shouldering his bag again. He began bouncing the ball on his racquet as he walked down the streets of New York and headed to Central Parks Tennis Courts.

It was on his walk there that he read over the brochure for Seishun Academy, it was a typical school, he guessed, it had a uniform like most Japanese schools, and followed the national curriculum standards...it was an average Junior High School...nothing special, except that the Tennis Team was apparently really good. He wanted to see it, since his father had been a student at the school, but honestly, he was still thinking it over. His mom had agreed to let him decide on the school he wanted to attend, so long as it was in Tokyo, and so long as he at least thought over his father's request. His father made this difficult though, since he wouldn't tell him about any of the other schools, he only had till tomorrow to decide on a school, and he didn't know of any but Seishun Academy.

"_-it that he is there early, the production of the movie starts this Saturday, and he's still in England."_

Ryoma glanced up curiously at the Japanese language he had just heard. A rather handsome man was walking with a phone to his ear, and a notebook open in front of him as he looked over the contents. He was heading to the crosswalk when the light turned red, his eyes still on the book, Ryoma looked at the man, turned as a car began its way towards him, and in a last moment thought, being too far to grab the man, he moved his racquet back and hit the ball he'd been bouncing in its decent, watching as it hit the notebook out of the man's hands, causing it to flip over backwards, the man stopped walking and stared at the tennis ball he now held, and the book on the ground. He made to turn as the car passed by quickly from a few inches in front of him, causing the man to stumble backwards a bit. He muttered an apology and excused himself before hanging up on whoever it was that he'd been talking to.

"Excuse me," Ryoma said, as he passed him on the crosswalk. He heard it in the air as a ball came moving towards him, the man having thrown it his way, he moves his racquet enough that he catches it without turning to face the man, still walking as he begins to bounce the ball on his racquet again.

"Boy!" The man called out, grabbing his notebook and running to catch up with Ryoma. "Ah...amazing aim you've got there," he commented as he came to a steady walk beside Ryoma. "What's your name?"

"Echizen, Ryoma..."

The man stopped the boy from walking and held his hand out, "Atobe, Takahiro. Taka is spelt with the Kanji for Noble, and Hiro is spelt with the Kanji for Prosperous."

Ryoma raised a curious brow, _'He sounds a little egotistical...'_

"So, tell me Ryoma, you obviously play Tennis, I would think you've played in a few tournaments by how well you handle that racquet, and from the fact that you speak Japanese, I can assume you are in fact, from Japan, am I correct thus far?" He didn't give him time to answer as he continued, "I'd say you are twelve years old by the looks of it. And that brochure in your hand tells me that you are going back to Japan for schooling. Seishun Academy...I'd advise against it."

Ryoma stopped walking and stared at the man, "You...like to hear yourself talk...don't you."

The man laughed, "Come sit with me," he said, pointing to a café at the corner of the street they were on.

Ryoma looked uncertainly before following him, he stopped bouncing the ball and caught it in his hand as he placed both the ball and his racquet in his tennis bag before sitting across from Takahiro at a small circular table outside the café.

"Ryoma-San, allow me to make a proposition,"

"What kind...?"

The man crossed his legs and laid his notebook down, opening it to the back he pulled out a picture and handed it over to Ryoma, "This handsome boy is my prodigy, fifteen years old, Atobe, Keigo...he attends Shiritsu Hyotei Gakuen Chūtōbu...Hyotei Academy...if you will. I want you to play a match against him, if you win before the end of your freshmen year, I will pay for all expenses...that is my proposition."

"Eh? You want me to beat your son?"

"He can sometimes be a little arrogant...I've not the slightest where he picked up that trait." The man said as he flipped his hair over his shoulders slightly and sighed exasperated. "Onto more important matters, Hyotei has a unique teaching system. The curriculum at Hyotei allows students to choose their own subjects. Subjects are divided into "specialized" and "generalist" subjects in which, through the specialized subjects, students can expand their knowledge for a career in specialist related fields. It is up to the student to take specialized or generalist subjects...Hyotei also puts strength into its after-school sporting clubs and Student Council Chamber. By participating in these extra-curricular activities, students are able to gain a wide range of experiences and responsibilities as a representative of Hyotei Academy. Seishun Academy won't challenge you to your greatest potential, here..." he pulled out a card and handed it to him. "I won't ask you to decide immediately, but...let me know your choice when you do decide."

"Mm..."

"On an alternate note, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't' beat my son, the first time, I have no doubt you'll lose," he sighed, "I wonder if you'll be able to improve enough to be able to beat him at all." He stood to leave when Ryoma placed a hand on his notebook to keep him from going anywhere.

"I'll go to Hyotei..." he stood and made to leave, waving the picture that he still held in his hand at the man with his back turned to him, he called out, "I'll keep this so that I can find your son without any difficulty, and I'll give you a call once I beat him."

The man gave an amused chuckle as he watched the twelve year old walk off in the direction of the crosswalk they had just come from. _'I do so look forward to that call...Ryoma-Kun...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter to my first non-crossover PoT fic! Hope you all enjoy, tell me what you think, Nyan~!**


End file.
